Camp Lazlo
Camp Lazlo is an American TV series that aired on Cartoon Network from 2005 until 2008. Series Summary Characters *Lazlo, a spider monkey. *Raj, an Indian elephant. *Clam, a pigmy rhino. *Scoutmaster Lumpus, a moose. *Slinkman, a banana slug. *Edward, a duck-billed platypus. *Samson, a guinea pig. *Chip and Skip, two unintelligent dung beetle brothers. *Dave and Ping Pong, two dodo brothers. Voice Cast *Carlos Alazraqui as Lazlo / Clam / Chef McMuesli / Additional Voices *Jeff Glen Bennett as Raj / Samson / Commander Hoo-Ha / Additional Voices *Tom Kenny as Scoutmaster Lumpus / Slinkman / Additional Voices *Mr. Lawrence as Edward / Dave / Ping Pong / Nurse Leslie / Additional Voices *Steve Little as Chip / Skip / Lemmings / Additional Voices *Jodi Benson as Jane Doe / Patsy Smiles / Almondine *Jill Tilley as Nina / Gretchen / Miss Mucus *Tara Strong and Billy West as additional voices Episodes Season 1 #Parasitic Pal / It's No Picnic #The Weakest Link / Lumpy Treasure #Lights Out / Swimming Buddy #Tree Hugger / Marshmallow Jones #Gone Fishin' (Sort Of) / Beans Are From Mars #Dosey Doe / Prodigious Clamus #Float Trippers / The Wig of Why #The Nothing Club / Loogie Llama #Snake Eyes / Racing Slicks #Slugfest / Beans and Weenies #Prickly Pining Dining / Camp Kidney Stinks #Beans and Pranks / Movie Night #The Big Cheese / Campers All Pull Pants Season 2 #Hallobeanies / Meatman #No Beads, No Business / Miss Fru Fru #Burpless Bean / Slap Happy #Handy Helper / Love Sick #Parent's Day / Club Kidney-Ki #The Battle of Pimpleback Mountain / Dead Bean Drop #I've Never Bean in a Sub / The Great Snipe Hunt #Mascot Madness / Tomato Paste #Hello Dolly / Overcooked Beans #Snow Beans / Irreconcilable Dungferences #There's No Place Like Gnome / Hot Spring Fever #7 Deadly Sandwiches #Camp Samson / Beany Weenies Season 3 #Hello Summer, Goodbye Camp #The Big Weigh-In / Hard Days Samson #Waiting for Edward / Beans in Toyland #Where's Clam? / Bowling for Dinosaurs #Squirrel Seats / Creepy Crawly Campy #Sweet Dream Baby / Dirt Nappers #Spacemates / Temper Tee Pee #Lazlo Loves a Parade / Are You There, S.M.I.T.S.? It's Me, Samson #Tusk Wizard / Squirrel Scout Slinkman #Bear-l-y a Vacation / Radio Free Edward #Valentine's Day / A Job Well Dung #The Bean Tree / Taking Care of Gretchen #Scoop of the Century / Boxing Edward Season 4 #Where's Lazlo? #Hold It Lazlo / Being Edward #Strange Trout from Outer Space / Cheese Orbs #Award to the Wise / Cave Chatter #Ed's Benedict / The Book of Slinkman #Never Bean on the Map / Harold and Raj #Lumpus vs. the Volcano / Nursemaster #Dungs in Candyland / Tour Wars #Lazlo's First Crush / Livin' La Vida Lumpus #Samson's Mail Fraud / The Haunted Coffee Table #Friendward / Camp Dinkey #Doting Doe Eyed Deerest / Clown Camp Season 5 #Edward's Big Bag / The List #Camp Complain / The Engagement #Call Me Almondine / Clam the Outlaw #Penny for Your Dung / Baby Bean #Kamp Kringle #Bad Luck Be a Camper Tonight / Step Clam #S is for Crazy / Samson Needs a Hug #Wedding Bell Blues / O Brother, Who Art Thou? #Peace Frog / Lumpus' Last Stand Category:Greenth1ng's Interests Category:Shows